Objectives: l) To instruct minority high school students in modern health science research techniques. 2) To encourage minority students to pursue careers in the health sciences. 3) To bring science teachers into the laboratory to update their skills and knowledge of health sciences. 4) To establish a long-term relationship with the health career occupations and science teachers in 4 area high schools (Auburn, Beauregard, Opelika, Salem). Specific Aims: The faculty of the College of Veterinary Medicine, Auburn University, propose to select 12 minority high school students in each of three summers and place those students in the laboratories of experienced investigators. Students will be selected for academic strength and an interest in careers in the health sciences. Students will select mentors based on mutual research interests. They will master a technique under a faculty mentor, and be exposed to the challenge of laboratory research in the health sciences. Each student will present an exit seminar to the cohort and to the faculty of the CVM. We will select 4 teachers each summer to participate in laboratory research in the CVM. Teachers will be from a minority or will teach minority students. Each teacher will formulate a hypothesis and will design an experiment to test this hypothesis. Faculty will collaborate and guide the teacher. Students and teachers will use computer databases to develop a background in their area of study. Students and teachers will participate in the day-today business of the laboratory including weekly meetings, journal clubs, etc, and will participate in enrichment activities on the Auburn campus.